


Let your dreams sail - ateez pirates au

by Life_is_hard



Category: ATEEZ
Genre: Dreams, Fights, Friendship/Love, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Other, Pirates, Witches
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21532147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_is_hard/pseuds/Life_is_hard
Summary: Follow Hongjoong as he fulfills his dreams of becoming a well known pirate and swordsman. Watch as he meets others with their own dreams and gets tangled up in their lives.Laugh and cry with them as they change the world.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San/Jung Wooyoung, Jeong Yunho/Song Mingi, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Notes will probably be at the end

Follow Hongjoong as he fulfills his dreams of becoming a well known pirate and swordsman. Watch as he meets others with their own dreams and gets tangled up in their lives.   
Laugh and cry with them as they change the world.


	2. Grumpy Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raise your anchor, put away your dark hearts.  
> Wherever it is, we can go....

Seonghwa sat with his back faced to reality. He sat there writing and making notes of the places he has been to. He drew routes and roads, the sky above and of the sea below. He labelled every country. Every city every town. He drew each country and city enlarged. Around him and his table were masses of paper.

No one dared to approach the focused man. 

The bartender watched him, he has been watching him since he first came in. It's been over three hours since then. If he doesn't order anything he needed to leave, but no one wanted to talk to him. 

'if he doesn't order anything by the next ten minutes I'll personally tell him to leave' the Bartender told themselves the 39th time. 

Seonghwa just sat there deep in his drawings. He thought of the money he could make from it. It kept him going. 

He was so into his drawings he didn't notice something being thrown at him. 

Seonghwa flew backwards and out of his chair as the object hit him hard. All his papers went flying everywhere. Without even looking at what was thrown at him or who threw it, Seonghwa started collecting his papers strewn everywhere.  
"this is amazing!" he heard someone close by exclaims. He turned to see a male figure sitting down on the floor going through his papers.

Seonghwa quickly snatched them away. "Were those maps?" the man asked curiously. "yeah, so what?" Seonghwa answered harshly. "They were amazing, do you want to-"

"DUCK!" Seonghwa screamed interrupting the man and pushing him away with his leg. Both of them had narrowly dodged a beer bottle thrown at their direction.

"I'm sorry sir but violence is not allowed in-" "SHUT YOUR PIEHOLE, I HAVE A PIPSQUEAK TO DEAL WITH" A large man with a booming voice pushed the Bartender away.  
He turned towards Seonghwa and the other male and started stomping towards them.   
"get behind me" the stranger instructed to which Seonghwa obeyed immediately.   
He wasn't dying today.

"you" the large man stared at the shorter. "I didn't do anything"   
"You had the audacity to walk into my bar after what you did last time" 

"i don't even know what you're talking about! This is my first time here!" 

"lies!" the man bellowed and ran towards the other. The smaller man picked up a nearby table leg and ran towards the man as well. 

At that moment no one knew what had happened. But the large man was now on the floor groaning in pain and the man with short stature was walking towards Seonghwa. 

Confused, Seonghwa started walking away. "Relax mate, I ain't gonna hurt you. I just want to offer you something as a reward for pushing me out of the way"   
"wh-what is it?" Seonghwa asked, still nervous.   
"Join my crew" 

. . . . 

What? 

*

Why did Seonghwa agree to this? 

Was it because he was scared of the small man? Maybe. Or maybe it was conscience telling him to do something other than trying to earn money. Maybe it was the small part of him that wanted to fulfill his dream of finishing his map. Or perhaps he thought the either of riding a pirate ship would be cool. 

Silently, Seonghwa and the man he now knows as Hongjoong walked towards the docks. Pirates weren't hated in most towns like this one. This town rather welcomed pirates.   
But there are countries who hunted down pirates. 

"we're here" Hongjoong informed him after stopping. Seonghwa looked at the huge ship anchored. A beautiful ship indeed.   
"meet my darling Aurora" Hongjoong spoke proudly.   
"nice name" Seonghwa commented, following Hongjoong up the steps. 

Disastrous. 

The inside of the ship was dirtiest thing Seonghwa had ever seen. The man nearly fainted. 

He was busy ogling at the mess on the deck but he immediately turned hia attention to the extra footsteps. "this is the other member of my crew. He's the cook"   
Seonghwa was suddenly face to face with a man taller than himself. A tanned, well built scary looking man stood in front of him. 

"n-nice to meet you" Seonghwa greeted him hesitantly.   
"hiya, name's Mingi. If hongjoong had told me he was bringing someone I'd have whipped up a welcome meal. That's gonna take a while now" 

"that's fine, I can wait"   
The man suddenly gave Seonghwa the sweetest smile he's ever seen before running off into the kitchen. 

"Mingi's a softie don't mind his looks" Hongjoong informed Seonghwa. 

"nevermind that, if I'm gonna live here I need you to bring me buckets of water, two mops and a duster" Seonghwa instructed Hongjoong.   
Hongjoong brought him the said items. "what are you-"   
"we're cleaning this place up"   
"what no-"   
"Now" Seonghwa's eyes darkened making Hongjoong gulp. Nevermind him being the captain. He's nothing until the ship was all clean. 

Together, the two males scrubbed the whole deck clean. They dusted off spiderwebs and all dust of shelves and the rooms. Thank God there were no mice. 

Two pairs better than one, it only took them an hour to finish cleaning. Mingi couldn't even recognize the ship when he came out because of how cleaned it looked.   
Seonghwa looked extremely content as Hongjoong shone with pride. 

"well, I have ye welcome meal ready" Mingi called out. 

"you'll love his cooking" Hongjoong said running off leaving Seonghwa to follow. Maybe becoming a pirate won't be such a bad idea, seonghwa thought as he smelled the aroma of food. 

Maybe, it will change his life for the better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


	3. Hallelujah my ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our dreams are getting bigger now  
> We're flying up to the red sky  
> Just think about flying in the sky   
> Just think about flying in the sky

It's been a week since Seonghwa had joined the two man crew. Yet Thanks to his developing maps they actually knew where they were going.

"hey Hongjoong!" Seonghwa walked up to the captain with a question in mind, who sat on the front ledge of his beloved ship, his legs facing the sea.  
"hm" Hongjoong answered wistfully, enjoying the sun. 

Suddenly the the kitchen door burst open and out came their cook holding a tray with mugs of beer.   
Hongjoong jumped off the ledge and sped over towards the cook cheering. "this is why the cook is the most important!"  
"D'aw stop lying" Mingi rolled his eyes, but his reddening cheeks were easily recognized. 

The three sat on the floor enjoying their beers when his previous question popped backed into his mind.  
"hey Hongjoong"  
"hm?"  
"what's our crew called?"  
Hongjoong's eyes brightened. "Ateez"  
"what?"  
"get comfy mate, this will take a while" Mingi said leaning back.

"It's a story, a story I've heard when I was a youngster. A pirate crew known as Ateez, eight members. Each one of them had their own story and dreams. Their captain was a legendary swordsman trying to regain his fame-" Hongjoong's hand grazed over the sword on his belt.  
" Then his right hand man, a quiet, mean navigator with amazing manipulation skills, he wanted to travel tye world for the heck of it" he smiled cheekily at Seonghwa.  
"And then the cook! He wanted to escape his boring life. He wanted more to just cooking! He wanted to learn a dish of every region"  
Hongjoong kept on going. A doctor who had lost his meaning, best friends that separated due to a disagreement, a witch who fixed their ship, a prince with a seceret who just tags along"

Seonghwa listened to every word in awe. Never hearing of such an interesting story. Mingi sat there listening as well, it still sounds as interesting from the first time he's heard it. 

They hooted and cheered when intense fights came, got quiet when Hongjoong when to climax points. Their cheeks rosy and minds a bit dazed from the empty and forgotten beers they had under the warm sun. 

Sure enough, they had dreams to fulfill, maybe they were even connected to those characters. 

It was for Fate to decide anyways. 

"one day-" Hongjoong spoke once finished with his story "-when we fulfill our dreams I will climb this mast and scream HALLELUJAH" 

"hallelujah my ass!" Seonghwa retorted as Mingi yelled Hallelujah as well. "We haven't achieved a single thing you've said" 

"But we will Seonghwa ma matey" Hongjoong spoke, a flame of determination surrounding him. An aura that seemed to motivate Seonghwa and Mingi as well. "we will work hard" 

Seonghwa felt himself nod in agreement. 

"HALLELUJAH" Mingi screamed again standing up. Hongjoong joined him as well jumping onto the taller's back. They ran around screaming, Hongjoong on Mingi's shoulders. 

I guess They'll just have to beat Fate themselves. 

"hallelujah" Seonghwa whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!


	4. Now would be a good time to be anyone but Mingi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a long road so far
> 
> It's too early to say
> 
> You've done a good job

"Land ahoy!" A scream rang throughout the ship.  
Not even a second had passed, two figures came crashing and running. 

"which land?"

"one not on my maps" Seonghwa said his eyes shining a bit.

"then imagine the things we'd find!"

"what do you think the name of the place is?"

"maybe I can learn a new dish!"

"do you think we might find new members?"

The three boys spoke over each other, excitement growing as seconds passed by. 

"what are ye waiting for? Steer over!"

"aye aye cap'n!"

After a while the crew landed their ship in a small nearby cave they found.

Not seeing proper land for a long time the three just flew off the ship, Hongjoong lied down on the ground as Mingi ran all over the place finally getting space to move around, Seonghwa was just glad to see living creatures other than two monkeys and fishes.

They spent a while relaxing until Hongjoong finally got up from his spot. "shall we go?"

Seonghwa smiled from his place as both he and Mingi stood as well. 

"we shall" 

They arrived at a small village. Exactly like the villages you would read in story books. Elders sitting and talking or doing business. Kids that looked over 4 playing around. Moms with their babies talking to other moms.

Seonghwa's eyebrows furrowed

"how strange" he commented

"looks pretty peaceful to me" 

"i don't see anyone above the age 5. Not even people our age" Hongjoong also pointed out as Mingi's eyes widened in horror. 

"you... you don't think they eat..eat us right?" 

"your imagination's getting a bit ahead of ya mate" 

"how about we walk around and talk to some of the people?" Seonghwa suggested walking off towards one of the elders sitting alone.

Both Hongjoong and Mingi looked at each other silently deciding to stick with each other for the time being. 

*  
"excu-" 

"play with me" 

The man looked up at Seonghwa and smiled, "I'll answer your questions as we play" 

Seonghwa sat down and watched as the man bring out a chess board and set it up.  
"why didn't you join the people playing by the next table?" 

"because I wanted to play with you" 

Seonghwa raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the man. But before he could say anything the man asked him again  
"how long will you be staying?" 

"we will leave on the third day" 

The man started to laugh suprising the boy and as well the table next to them.  
"good choice" he said after laughing and and playing a piece. 

Seonghwa moved a piece as well, "what's this land called?" 

"Lejeune, we're called Levillage as we're the only village in the small land" 

"it seems like a peaceful village, everyone must know each other right?" 

"we're practically family, every night we have dinner together as well" 

"that does sound fun, but do you not have anyone around my age? Or older than a four year old in general?" 

The man froze, a rook in hand, Seonghwa studied him carefully as he retracted his hand back. 

Suddenly, the man got closer to Seonghwa and whispered "actually, we have a man..."

*

Mingi has no idea how he got to his current situation

He stood face to face with a man that seemed an inch or half taller than him, tho he refused to admit it to himself. His doe brown eyes stared at him in question as his blue hair rivaled with Mingi's red one. 

Behind the boy stood Hongjoong surrounded by many kids younger than him. The ones that seemed their age just sat by the side trying not to laugh as the pirate got attacked with questions.

"are you really pirates?"

"do you actually eat little kids who don't go to bed on time?"

"my momma was a pirate!" 

"you have very ugly eyebrows"

The last comment made hongjoong gasp and glare over at Mingi who avoided eye contact.  
He didn't mean to accidentally shave a bit of Hongjoong's eyebrow, at least he turned it into a cross which made it look a bit better. 

All Hongjoong and Yunho were doinv was walking around trying to find a possible location where they may hide kids to be eaten. 

They never meant to walk in on whatever was going on. 

Now here was Mingi, face to face with a beautiful being with Hongjoong -who had finally escaped from the kids- in the middle staring up at both of them.

"name's Hongjoong!" He said finally breaking the silence.  
Seems that the other didn't even notice Hongjoong as he looked down a bit suprised "oh- oh I'm... Yunho" 

"nice to meet ya Yunho, this is Mingi"

"are you really pirates?"

"yeah we are," Hongjoong said a bit of pride in his voice "why are all these kids here?" he finally threw in his own question. 

Please remember that Mingi was still standing there staring at Yunho. 

"ah!" seems that Yunho forgot that there were children as well "I'm teaching them"

"you're a teacher?"

"no im just teaching them how to properly identify and use different herbs as medicine and...stuff"

"that's not all" a voice pierced through before Hongjoong could compliment the blue haired boy.   
Hongjoong turned to see Seonghwa walking towards them.  
"Seonghwa! Where've you been mate!" Hongjoong called out.

Seonghwa's face showed annoyance as he spoke up "losing against some old man"

He then looked over Yunho and smiled "apparently this guy has been teaching them different technique in surgey, teaching them how to make medicine from herbs and even helping them grow it. This guy knows it all!"

Yunho's ears reddened as he replied bashfully "well, I've been living here for around 5 years, and they learn so easily"

Hongjoong whistled in awe before talking to him some more. 

Again a reminder that Mingi is STILL standing there staring at Yunho. 

Finally he finished the short conversation, "we'll leave you to it then Yunho" he said before walking away.   
Seonghwa gave a polite bow before following him, both forgetting about Mingi. 

Yunho looked back at Mingi who was in a sort of daze. He was debating on what he should say when Seonghwa ran back and grabbed Mingi, bringing him back to Earth. "S-See you a-a-around! Oh my God Seonghwa why is your grip so strong" Mingi called out as he got dragged away

Yunho watched the retreating backs "pirates huh?" he thought to himself. Maybe he-

"Yunho ah?" one of the kids called out snapping him out of his thoughts.

He turned around with a smile 

"Let's start today's lesson shall we?"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
